


Sea Water Set-Up

by Sea_Hawk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk Sex, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Hawk/pseuds/Sea_Hawk
Summary: I was apprehensive but excited. When Catra had brought up this idea during a night while tipsy off of Perfuma’s wedding gift of hibiscus wine I had been a little thrown off but the more I considered the idea, the more it sounded exciting to me. We spoke about it a few times in bed after making love but the whole point of the experience was for it to be unexpected and I had been working up the nerve for a couple weeks now. It helped that the party tonight was one of Mermista’s “Sea-ra Blow Outs” as she liked to call them. Catra never missed a chance to sip on some Sea Water Margaritas. Although I had stopped trying to argue with Mermista and her grandiose dreams of being “She-Ra of the Sea”, it was definitely flattering and a confidence boost she could really use tonight.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Sea Water Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've shared. I fought with different POVs and it switches POVs at one point, I didn't want to beat it til I hated it so here we go, may edit from here. Always open for constructive criticism.

I was apprehensive but excited. When Catra had brought up this idea during a night while tipsy off of Perfuma’s wedding gift of hibiscus wine I had been a little thrown off but the more I considered the idea, the more it sounded exciting to me. We spoke about it a few times in bed after making love but the whole point of the experience was for it to be unexpected and I had been working up the nerve for a couple weeks now. It helped that the party tonight was one of Mermista’s “Sea-ra Blow Outs” as she liked to call them. Catra never missed a chance to sip on some Sea Water Margaritas. Although I had stopped trying to argue with Mermista and her grandiose dreams of being “She-Ra of the Sea”, it was definitely flattering and a confidence boost she could really use tonight.

“Heyyyy Adora...Adora...ADORA!” Catra was now in my face trying to get my attention and I snapped out of lala land and back into reality. “How does this look?! I’m getting nervous over here waiting for you to tell me!” I had noticed Catra’s been putting in extra effort lately, her sense of style changing from tightly fit spandex with random cut outs to a darker look. The reds of her previous outfit no longer existed, maybe an attempt to remove the Horde from clinging to her skin. She was still quiet about how bad things had actually gotten after I had left. I blinked myself back out of the hole my mind was falling into and gasped, “Catra, you look amazing. Where did you get that top?”. 

Both of us were blushing now but I could only gape at the outfit her partner was in. The shirt she wore was long sleeved but had a stylish cut out that drew your eye to her chest. The shoulder fabric still pulled up to her neck and the fabric clung to her neck gently. As she twirled slowly, I could see an intricate lace-like pattern down the back as the shirt drew in from the collar and bared her shoulder blades. The top itself cut off just below Catra’s ribs which let me admire her soft abs for a brief moment before I could fully comprehend the fact that Catra was wearing a skirt. This was new - the whole outfit was new, when did she get this? - and I was loving it. The mini skirt was crisply pleated and led down to her legs, bound in lace-patterned tights that wrapped around the soles of her feet, her signature need for no shoes was a quirk I loved. 

“Stop staring already and let’s go you jerk!” The force of a pillow smashed into my face before jumping up and chasing Catra out of the room.

The night started as any one of Mermista’s parties does: a series of sea-vegan hors devours circulate the slowly growing crowd, Entrapta dragging Wrong-Hordak around conducting yet another social experiment and Seahawk loudly explaining his recent adventures with heavy dashes of hyperbolic details. We met up with Glimmer and Bo immediately before finding our way to the drink table to loosen up. Previously Catra had been hesitant to drink, still nervous about her past and wanting to avoid being out of control, but tonight she was definitely giving into the temptation of Mermista’s Sea Water. The vodka from deep ocean water had a salty tang like no other and must’ve been easy to drink the way Catra began to throw them back.

The night blurred through with festivities: Dancing, hollering and revelry. At 2am when we were finally ready to leave I could barely remember what we were partying for in the first place. Was it because they fixed up another town? Or...well it didn’t matter now. I was the more sober of the two of us by a long shot and began to say my goodbyes as Catra flitted in and out of the crowd like the curious cat she was. Something about drinking made the instincts in her come out more than anything. I managed to find her and Bo staring deeply into each other’s eyes and slowly taking turns blinking at each other while Glimmer stood behind the two and gave me the good ol’ “I don’t even know” shrug before rolling her eyes and walking away. “Catra baby, it’s time to leave.” Catra started to mewl in protest but I was quick to pull her up into her arms and holler my goodbyes to Bo as I did a quick jog away. Catra was definitely getting ready to go limp like Melog does when he doesn’t want to move off our bed and I needed to put at least a little distance between the two to make it less appealing to go back.

It took some cat wrangling but we were finally home. There was only need for about 12 stops for Catra to pee or stare into the dark at who-knows-what-demons, which may as well have been another adventure all it’s own but tonight I was committed: we were going to get home and the nervousness wasn’t going to stop me. We had talked about it multiple times, they’d given each other consent, I was going to fucking do it! I laid Catra out on the bed and gently helped her out of her tights and her shirt but before removing the skirt I noticed the crotchless harness Catra had on underneath...had Catra been planning to do the same tonight? That was all I needed to move past my nervousness and as that short skirt had been teasing me all night, alluding to my favorite place to be, it wouldn’t be going anywhere and neither would the harness since it wasn’t in my way ...for now. Catra was laid out and I walked into our closet to prepare. 

Once back out, I laid out my items for the plan. The soft silk ties which had preemptively been put under their mattress were wrapped around Catra’s wrists tight enough for if she awoke, but loose enough to avoid any sudden jerking causing pain. I had on my own harness if things escalated on my end, lube and my strap nearby for easy access but my first focus was to enjoy the sensation of Catra’s body all on my own.

I straddled her body slowly and bent over my lover’s sleeping face. She has passed out so quick, how deep was she asleep? I cupped her chin and gently ran my thumb over her bottom lip. Nothing. Then I ran her thumb over her top lip and then bent over to press minr against them softly, one more act of love before I took my love’s body for my own pleasure. I settled down slowly and pressed my lips below Catra’s jaw right before gently nipping and biting down her neck, testing different pressures for any response from her sleeping form. Though I did hear a small purr build in her chest at one point, it ended quickly and I cast the thought of it aside. 

I continued to kiss down her chest, pausing to nip at her collar bone and gently dug my nails into her left hip as the anticipation built between my legs. I moved lower and wrapped my lips around her left nipple. She has always been most sensitive there and I could feel more than hear the rumble of slight purring building in her chest again. She never purred when she was awake so now I had to run a little experiment of my own. What would get her to purr the loudest before waking up? I lingered and continued to run my tongue over the hardened bud between my lips, sucking gently while I trailed my right hand up her side and let my fingers find her other nipple to softly pinch and tweak between my fingers. The purring increased ever so slightly, but I wanted more now. Moving over, I paid her left nipple the same attention with my tongue kissing further down until she could smell just how wet her wife was. Catra gives off pheromones when stimulated or turned on, one of the interesting parts of her species, and I could barely resist how amazing she smelled normally, let alone now with my face hovering above her hips. I inhale deeply and try to calm my heart, it wouldn’t do to go and wake her up when I’ve just started, would it? 

I wrapped my right hand tightly around her waist and ran my thumb along her hip bone and a small bit of her stomach. Although no longer training for the end of the world, she kept so fit and her tight stomach rippled as a small shiver teased her body. I froze and took a moment to stare at her sleeping form. Her small breasts were perky, even more so with her nipples teased at attention. The curve of her jaw as she laid her left cheek against the silk sheets was soft yet sharp in a way only my kitten could portray. Her ears twitched and her chest rose and fell with each breath. One of my favorite things, her collar bones, led directly to her strong shoulders and up towards her muscular but slender arms. Her wrists were still bound but her claws always at the ready. I had scars from those claws, more recently semi-intentional and with lasting lovely memories. Back down her chest and I admired her stomach again for a moment more before looking between her hips and catching a small glint of the moonlight on the harness my wife wore. 

Right. Back to business. I released my grip on Catra’s hip and let my fingers trail past her hips and to her thick thighs. The muscle there ripples and I looked up to make sure I hadn’t woken her but her breath remained even. I was starting to get nervous again, they had only talked about so much but right now I was going to take what I wanted and I couldn’t wait any longer as the smell of Catra continued to permeate the air. Slowly kissing up her inner thigh and looping my arms beneath her legs I made my way to Catra’s wet center. The anticipation was killing me and Catra’s scent was driving me wild but I almost didn’t want it to end at the same time. I carefully held tighter to Catra’s hips and let my tongue gently graze the innermost part of one thigh, and then the other.

A small purr began to build again and I was only more eager to see how much I could please my lover before she awoke. I took turns on either side of her pussy, taking advantage of the crotchless harness and teasing my way to her center, doing my best to avoid my ravenous appetite building between my own legs. Right before I would finally give into my desire I decided to make a quick adjustment. There was enough slack in the wrist ties for me to pull Catra down enough so that I could be on my knees and in a more comfortable position for however long it took to enjoy myself.

Once on my knees, Catra’s legs barely on the bed, I returned to my position nestled between her thighs and softly kissed Catra’s dripping center. Whether or not I felt like I had done much, Catra’s body was being incredibly responsive and I would take advantage of that. With one quick glance up to make sure my partner was still asleep, I gave into my urges and slipped my tongue along Catra’s slit. The wetness that clung to my tongue as I repositioned myself to continue caused a shock to wrack my body. I wasn’t known for my patience and tonight would be nothing new. 

My gripped Catra tighter and slipped the skirt above my head so that it was out of my way as I slid my tongue over Catra’s clit and then around her labia and back to her clit again. I wanted to taste her, have her wetness fill my mouth but I also wanted to hear the little hitches of breath that were starting to happen as well. I took my time letting my tongue roam my lover’s folds but noticed that she only seemed to get wetter as I slid my tongue against the opening of her pussy. As much as I loved eating my partner out, the heat between my own legs and the wetness beginning to noticeably well between my thighs was becoming unbearable. I moved away slowly and stood back up, quickly searching for the lube and strap I had laid out. 

It didn’t take me long to get the strap on set and lubed up but I paused a moment to look at my sleeping partner. “Catra…” i said at a normal volume, testing once more whether she was awake. Only an ear twitched was enough to prove she was still asleep and realized that she wouldn’t be waking anytime soon. Taking advantage of this, I gently lifted Catra and pushed her back up on the bed so I could get comfortable between her legs. Leaning forward I placed more kisses up and down Catra’s neck and chest as I traced my fingers over her entrance and made sure that she was still ready for me. I had added lube just in case but Catra was more than wet enough to be fucked without it. Moving my hips into place between Catra’s legs I pressed a kiss hard against her neck and used my hand to lead my strap inside of her. A small noise breathed out of Catra’s chest but she didn’t wake.

I couldn’t hold it anymore pressed my forehead against Catra’s shoulder as I began to thrust in and out of Catra’s body, fucking into her like the perfect toy she had said she wanted to be for me - slowly at first. All of the pent up energy from the night began to show through as I began thrusting harder and reached down to bring Catra’s legs up so I could get a better angle. I hooked the backs of Catra’s knees against her inner elbows and stretched her body so that her knees were pressing on the outsides of her chest. A secondary benefit of a cat partner is the flexibility. Using the new position I pressed forward and bit down on Catra’s neck, biting down hard and eliciting a small “mmph!” from below me. 

A quick check showed that Catra’s eyes were still closed but her breathing was becoming labored and the purring was becoming louder. The purring only spurrned me on and I let go of one of Catra’s legs and braced myself against the bed by Catra’s head and began fucking into my pretty little kitten in a way that there was no way she could sleep through. This was proven as a particularly loud purr crescendoed into a mewl and then into a full blown moan. With that moan, a switch flipped in my mind and I was ready to do anything I needed to release the weeks of build up in my chest.

**Catra**

Catra’s eyes popped open then, unbeknownst to Adora as she was continuing to thrust her hips with all of the built tension and frustration from the weeks of planning.

Catra went to grab Adora’s hip, to reach for her, to help her but found that she couldn’t move her arms. Through laboured breathing she tried to get Adora’s attention but couldn’t get a full syllable out between the moaning that each thrust drove out of her. The way Adora’s hips bucked against her inner thighs, she was hitting just deep enough and building the heat and tension in the pit of Catra’s stomach that she knew Adora had been at this for a while. The heat in her center made it’s way into her chest and spread to her face as she realized her wife had been using her as her own personal fuck toy and a moan mixed with both physical and emotional pleasure slipped. It must’ve sounded different because Adora looked down and finally noticed that her partner had woken. 

“Heyyyy Catra…” Adora slyly murmured at her and moved to caress Catra’s jaw once more, “you’ve been such a good little kitten for me in your sleep, are you going to continue being good for me?”. Catra was caught off guard and nodded wide-eyed and silently. Adora has never been quite so bold but she wasn’t going to argue - couldn’t argue - as Adora has traced her thumb over her lips and then forced her middle finger between her teeth against her tongue so that she couldn’t talk back. She closed her eyes and melted into the sensation of Adora using her body, running her tongue over Adora’s finger and listening to her soft grunts as she continued ravaging her. She felt Adora’s hand move from beside her head and the tightness of her grip around her already bound wrist, drawing it towards the other one and holding them above her head. She slowed and shifted her hips so that she could look at Catra. 

Catra opened her eyes to Adora’s baring into her soul, a wildfire burning behind them, and again found herself breathless in the lack of control. Adora removed her finger from Catra’s mouth and wrapped her hand around her throat, smiling as she bent down and added steady pressure. “Do you enjoy being my fuck toy, kitten?” The sentence was punctuated with a sharp thrust that caused Catra to cry out both in pleasure and some discomfort. “Tell me you like being used by me, that you’re only for me to play with.” 

Catra whimpered as Adora hadn’t let up the sudden intensity and breathed out between moans, “I love when you fuck….into me...I’m...yours to play...with...only yours...only yours...please…” the pressure was becoming too much between her legs and she wasn’t sure when but she noticed that the grip on her neck was tightening. Catra’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt the liquid lightning bubbling into her center and bursting through her chest. She tried to gasp through the fingers around her throat and Adora’s strained grunts but it was too late for the words to spill out as the pressure exploded between her thighs, her stomaching clenched down hard and her feet finding ground so that she could assist Adora’s thrusts and ride out the orgasm before it ended. Adora’s nails dug into her wrists and the grip on her throat began to cause stars to burst behind her eyes but she persisted.

The waves of pleasure finally began to subside and Adora slowed down and released her grip around Catra’s throat, gently thrusting a few more times to push the waves further until Catra wrapped her legs around her hips forcing her to stop. At this point Adora collapsed on top of Catra, sweaty and out of breath but pressing her lips against her wife’s skin between the gasps for air. “Can you please untie me now?” Catra gasped as she was trying to catch her own breath. Adora let out a small wispy laugh before pulling out the now loose knots that had been holding Catra captive. 

Catra stretched her arms and wrists before wrapping them around Adora and finding that her mind had gone hazy again. She heard Adora ask, “You okay baby, do you need anything?” Catra took a blurred moment to note that she was covered in a mix of sweat, her own wetness and lube but was too exhausted to respond or move. Adora began nuzzling against her neck awaiting to hear a response only to hear a faint snore. “Catra...Catra? Catra???” Adora shot up to find her wife passed out asleep again. She smiled softly, noting that it was now almost 3am, and curled up against her passed out partner knowing she would be taking advantage of this opportunity again in the future.


End file.
